Et si
by Alex Duvicor
Summary: One shot, réalisé pour un concours, sur le thème Et si les parents Baudelaire n'étaient pas morts dans l'incendie de leur demeure?


**Et si les parents Baudelaire n'étaient pas morts dans l'incendie de leur demeure?**

C'est une question à laquelle nous n'aurons probablement jamais de réponse…

Il m'arrive cependant d'y penser, quand je découvre un indice sur ce qu'ont traversé les orphelins. J'y ai pensé quand j'ai découvert ce qu'ils ont subi à la scierie Fleurbon Laubaine, quand ils se sont trouvés face à ce monstre de cupidité qu'est Esmé d'Eschemizerre, et à bien d'autres horribles moments.

Cette question, mon éditeur me la pose souvent, essayant de se persuader que les malheurs des orphelins Baudelaire n'auraient jamais eu lieu, et qu'il n'aurait pas à publier une série de livres aussi déprimants, qui à mon grand étonnement, rencontre un certain succès… En réalité, il se trompe.

Vous le savez peut-être, et dans le cas contraire, je ne vous le souhaite pas, mais il est difficile d'éloigner un ignoble scélérat du but odieux qu'il s'est fixé. Ainsi, si Bertrand et Kamélia Baudelaire avaient survécu à l'incendie de leur maison, la période entre leur mort, et celle qu'ils venaient d'éviter, n'aurait été qu'un bref répit.

Le court récit qui va suivre, est une réponse à la énième fois où mon éditeur m'a posé cette question, qui n'a que peu d'intérêt, puisqu'il est déjà temporellement trop tard.

J'ai imaginé les sordides situations que vous allez, peut-être, oser lire, en me basant sur la manière de penser des personnes qui ont fait de la vie des jeunes Baudelaire, une fuite perpétuelle.

Ce récit, comme l'original, débute à la plage de Malamer, où se trouve Violette, Klaus et Prunille Baudelaire, trois enfants qui ont eu une vie peu commune.

Et si vous avez eu le malheur de lire ce tome, vous savez déjà que le temps était maussade, que les nuages étaient bas… et vous savez également qui sont les trois Baudelaire. Donc, il n'est plus nécessaire de les présenter.

De la brume qui envahissait la plage, jaillit une silhouette, tenant dans sa main un grand mouchoir blanc. Les jeunes Baudelaire reconnurent immédiatement Mr Poe, un ami de leurs parents.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient par contre, c'est qu'en ce jour nuageux, il était porteur d'une bien mauvaise nouvelle : leur maison avait subitement pris feu.

Il y avait cependant une nouvelle moyennement bonne qui accompagnait le fait que désormais, ils n'avaient plus de toit où vivre.

Heureusement, fit Mr Poe, après avoir toussé dans son mouchoir, vos parents ont pu s'en sortir… et malheureusement, ils sont gravement blessés.

Violette, Klaus et Prunille n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Ils ne réalisaient pas encore que leurs parents avaient eu énormément de chance.

Rares sont les personnes ayant survécus à un tel incendie, et de cela, je peux en parler avec certitude. J'ai perdu énormément de connaissances, ces derniers temps. De grands hommes et de grandes femmes, pas seulement au sens physique du terme, qui n'ont pas eu la chance de Bertrand et Kamélia, et qui ont péri dans les incendies de leurs demeures.

Incendies qui furent aussi rapide que leurs origines restent indéterminées pour la police. Mais mes anciens confrères, et ceux qui me font encore confiance, savent tout comme moi que ces derniers sont d'origines criminelles… mais là, je m'égare un peu…

Et pour en revenir au récit, l'annonce de Mr Poe est venue bouleverser leurs vies à jamais, et c'est sans un mot, et l'air incrédule, qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture du banquier, en direction de l'hôpital, qui avait accueilli à bras ouvert, les corps légèrement fumants, et fortement commotionnés, de leurs parents.

Les parents Baudelaire avaient été conduits au service des urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche, qui n'est pas la clinique Heimlich, où les futurs orphelins y subiront une fois de plus, les assauts d'un homme cruel, bien décidé à s'emparer de leur héritage, et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

Donc, pour le moment, Bertrand et Kamélia bénéficiaient des soins des meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital Zheimer, un hôpital à l'agencement particulier. En effet, lors de sa construction, les numéros de porte ne se suivaient pas par étage, et suite à un manque de temps pour régler ce léger problème, le directeur, surnommé Al par tout le monde, Al étant le diminutif d'Albert, décida que les étages ne correspondrait pas à l'étage où il se trouve. Ainsi, pour aller à la chambre 372, où se reposent les parents Baudelaire, il faudrait aller au huitième étage, qui se trouve en réalité au troisième, le troisième étant le cinquième, le cinquième étant le douzième, etc…

Ayant été prévenu au préalable de cette anomalie, Mr Poe n'eut aucun problème à trouver la chambre. Ils durent cependant attendre un peu, le docteur Toma Floce, un spécialiste italien des grands brûlés, était en train de voir l'état de ses patients.

Les enfants, murmura Mr Poe d'une voix si basse que ces derniers durent se rapprocher, pendant la convalescence de vos chers parents, vous logerez dans ma modeste maison. J'ai vu vos parents avant d'aller vous chercher, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord.

Les Baudelaire se contentèrent de hocher la tête. La mine triste, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. Et qui le serait en de pareilles circonstances ? Moi-même, lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Beatrice, je me suis muré dans un silence total, pendant je ne sais plus combien de temps.

Le docteur sortit enfin de la chambre 372. C'était un homme grand et maigre. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie derrière de petites lunettes carrées, et ses cheveux blond et bouclés tombaient très bas sur son front. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche, d'un pantalon noir, et d'une chemise vert pomme, et assez curieusement, il chaussait des sandales, qui laissaient voir des ongles de pied à l'hygiène plus que douteuse, pour un médecin renommé. Il avait également sur lui, une odeur. Une odeur de fumée pour être précis.

Ah, s'exclama-t-il en apercevant les gens à la porte, vous devez être ce brave Mr Pou, et vous, les pauvres orphelins Baudelaire.

Poe, Mr Poe, rectifia ce dernier.

Or… orphe… orphelins ? bégaya Violette.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Pas maintenant, pas si tôt.

Oh, j'ai l'impression que cette petite a des problèmes d'élocution, remarqua le docteur Toma. Je connais de bons spécialistes, pour régler ton problème, petite.

Pas du tout, rétorqua Klaus, en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Nous sommes bouleversés par ce que vous venez d'annoncer, voilà ce qu'il y a.

Ils n'ont pas survécus ? Ils sont décédés ? demanda Mr Poe.

C'est tout comme, fit le docteur. Heu je veux dire… leur état est assez alarmant, je dois bien l'avouer.

Il tapota l'épaule de Violette, de sa grande main droite, et tendit des papiers au banquier.

Tenez, dans toutes leurs souffrances, ils ont rédigé ceci, un magnifique texte s'intitulant « Nos dernières volontés »… je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un best-seller, dit-il en souriant au orphelins.

Nous pouvons les voir ? demanda Violette.

Bien sûr ma grande, profites-en tant que tu le peux encore… Moi, je dois vous laisser, on m'attend au sixième étage, qui est au quatrième… à moins que ce soit au treizième…

Et il s'éloigna, en fredonnant un air joyeux.

Voilà un bien drôle de médecin, fit Mr Poe, en rangeant les papiers dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Parvenir à rester de si bonne humeur en annonçant une si terrible nouvelle… il a peut-être fait partie des volontaires pour dérider les convalescents à une autre époque…

Les orphelins ne savaient encore ce qu'étaient ces volontaires, et pour le moment, ils s'en fichaient un peu. Seul la santé de leurs parents les intéressait. Ils poussèrent alors la porte, marquée d'un grand 372 peint en noir, et entrèrent. Pour eux, ce fut un choc.

Bertrand et Kamélia Baudelaire étaient allongés chacun sur un lit. Si on ne leur avait pas dit que c'était la chambre de leurs parents, ils ne les auraient jamais reconnu. Ils étaient couverts de bandages, et seuls les yeux étaient nettement visibles. Leurs corps étaient reliés à toutes sortes de machines émettant différents « Bip », qui en temps normal, auraient fasciné Violette. Mais là, elle était trop accablés par le chagrin. Tout comme son frère et sa sœur.

Ils s'approchèrent des lits. Mr Poe resta en retrait pour respecter le chagrin des trois enfants. Klaus saisit la main de sa mère. Cette dernière serra légèrement ses doigts. Klaus se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Une scène similaire se déroula entre Violette, Prunille et leur père.

Ensuite, ils restèrent là un long moment, assis sur des chaises, au chevet de leurs parents, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne leur dire que les visites se terminaient. Ils partirent, à regret.

Comme convenu, ils logèrent chez Mr Poe. L'épouse de ce dernier fit en sorte qu'ils se sentent le mieux possible, mais c'était sans compter les fils du banquier, deux garnements insupportables.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver le sommeil. De un, parce que les draps grattaient, et de deux, parce que le docteur Floce n'avait pas été des plus optimistes, les considérant déjà comme orphelins.

Et pourtant, l'ombre d'une chance apparut. Le lendemain, l'état de leurs parents s'était stabilisé, et le médecin le leur annonça, avec moins de joie que la veille. Tout ne finirait peut-être pas si mal… et au cours de la semaine, ils eurent le bonheur de voir qu'au cours de leur visite, leurs parents se sentaient mieux, un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

Vous devinerez aisément, que cela ne dura pas. Un beau matin, alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir les lits vides. Mr Poe alla aux nouvelles, et revint accompagné de l'étrange médecin, qui semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Quelle tragédie, fit-il d'un air faussement attristé, une crise cardiaque les a sauvagement emporté cette nuit.

Une crise cardiaque ? s'étonna Klaus. Mais ils n'étaient pas si vieux.

Tous les deux ? s'étonna Violette. C'est presque impossible.

Tacova, fit Prunille, voulant certainement exprimer « J'ai moi aussi des doutes sur ce que vous racontez, vous êtes un menteur ! ».

Le docteur les fixa, l'un après l'autre. Ses cheveux blonds masquaient presque ses yeux brillants.

Vous êtes médecin, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il. Je sais encore mon métier, je les ai autopsié ce matin.

Mr Poe toussa une paire de fois dans son grand mouchoir blanc, et dit :

Le docteur Floce a raison. Vous n'avez pas les connaissances nécessaires pour le contredire. Moi-même qui suis assez cultivé, je ne m'y connais pas trop en médecine.

Les trois enfants, qui étaient finalement devenus des orphelins, se turent. Mr Poe avait sans doute raison. Mais pour Violette, la coïncidence d'un double infarctus frappant ses parents au même moment, restait bizarre.

On pourrait les voir une dernière fois ? demanda timidement Klaus.

Oh, je crois bien qu'à cette heure-ci, il est trop tard, répondit Toma. J'ai fait envoyé leurs corps au crématorium.

C'est un peu rapide, s'étonna Mr Poe.

C'est la procédure, fit le médecin.

Si c'est la procédure…, commença Mr Poe, avant de se faire couper la parole.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas égaré les précieux papiers que je vous ai remis la dernière fois, Mr Pou ?

Poe, Mr Poe, pas Pou. Oui, je les ai toujours… et je dois vous avouer que j'espérais ne pas devoir les sortir.

Le docteur lui flanqua une grande tape dans le dos, en rigolant. Il s'éloigna, en jetant un regard amusé aux orphelins Baudelaire, et leur fit signe. Trop choqué de ne pas avoir pu voir leurs parents une dernière fois, ils ne réagirent pas. Ils ne réagirent pas non plus quand Mr Poe les appela pour partir. Il dut les pousser pour qu'ils se mettent en marche. Pour les enfants, plus rien n'existait. Leur monde venait de s'écrouler, après un répit d'une semaine.

Ce que les orphelins ignoraient à ce moment (et qu'ils ne sauront jamais, puisque je vous rappelle que ce court récit est totalement fictif, et uniquement rédigé pour mon éditeur), c'est que leurs parents avaient en réalité été assassinés. Avec un ami, nous avons réceptionné les corps des parents Baudelaire, nous doutant qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de louche. Une infirmière que je connais bien, me tenait au courant de l'état de Bertrand et Kamélia, et l'annonce d'une double crise cardiaque m'a paru plus que suspecte. Après une réelle autopsie, il en ressortait que Mme Baudelaire avait été étouffé avec un coussin (une plume se trouvait coincé dans sa gorge), et que Mr Baudelaire avait reçu une injection particulière dans ses veines : une bulle d'air, qui avait remonté jusqu'au cœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, les orphelins Baudelaire se trouvaient dans la voiture de Mr Poe. Dans leur testament, les parents les avaient confiés à un membre éloigné de la famille. Mr Poe avait pris contact avec ce dernier, qui était acteur de théâtre…

Et là, mon cher éditeur, vous voyez bien que, quand bien même les parents Baudelaire auraient survécu, rien n'aurait pu empêcher le Comte Olaf d'atteindre son but : devenir tuteur des jeunes Baudelaire…


End file.
